


Too Late

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Dog doesn't realize what he's done until it's too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Hot Dog doesn't know why he's frakking a deck hand. Never had interest in them before. But she wanted something, and he wanted something, and in a post-apocolyptic world, that's good enough.

"Rule #1, rule #1," he keeps repeating in his mind. Rule #1 when having sex on Galactica: always pull out before you came. The fleet had run out of condoms a long time ago.

But she feels good, not like the others before. Tighter, wetter, and not there because he was a Viper pilot.

He doesn't realize he's coming down from an orgasm until it's too late.


End file.
